It's a small world after all
by abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers, formerly known as Kara Carmichael, is a mother of two rambunctious, adorable, hyperactive twins named Charles & Melissa, now a newly divorced woman and is now 7 months pregnant with a little girl. How will she survive in this world alone? Luckily for her, her sister Alex Danvers has a suggestion. The new daycare that opened up last year. The Luthor Daycare.


Kara Carmichael could no longer put up with Mike, her husband's, childish antics. Once again, Mike forgot to pick the twins up from daycare due to playing Xbox and drinking beers with his idiot former college buddies, causing Alex to whisk away from work and pick up her niece and nephew.

Kara waited on her porch while she waited until for Alex, approximately 35 minutes later, later than ever to see her kids, Alex rolled into the driveway, she ran over to the car and opened the back seat to reveal two sleeping almost six year olds. She graciously thanked her sister and managed to get the twins out. Charles woke up on his own, his sister, Melissa, was fast asleep. She carried Melissa and took hold of Charles' hand, as they walked to the door,her sister behind her.

"Mike!" Kara yelled as she tried to pound on the door, holding an umbrella over Charles as the rain poured down heavily. She could hear laughter and men goofing off from the inside, "Mike Matthews Carmichael!" she yelled again, She heard somebody yell "coming". She let out an angry huff as she looked at Charles and Alex, who was now holding Melissa when she saw her sister struggling to do multiple things. The door opened and there stood Mike. Kara's husband, her high school sweetheart. Who once was going to major in astrophysics but after failing 3 tests, dropped college altogether.

"Hey sweetie!" Mike said, but Kara just glared at him as they entered the house. His friends knew shit was about to go down so they bolted out, carrying a box of pizza and their crate of beer.

"Momma, I need to pee!" Charles cried.

"Oh for heaven's sakes. Mike, take Melissa, Alex I'm so sorry to trouble you with this" Kara apologized as she bent down and helped Charles take his shoes off.

"No trouble at all. I love seeing my babies" Alex replied with a smile. After removing Charles' shoes, he ran off to the bathroom. A few moments later, she heard a flush, and the sink running. Then she saw her son go to his room. She took Melissa from Mike and took her on their bed in their bedroom. She left the door cracked and came back to the living area.

"I'll see you this weekend?" Alex asked, Kara nodded and they bid a goodbye, kissing each other on the cheek. "Tell Little Charlie and Mel I said goodbye and I'll have Wyatt come over this weekend" Alex said as she left the house. Kara watched as Alex left before turning her head to her husband.

"Mike, this is the FIFTH time you've forgotten to get the twins from school" She said with anger, "how the hell can I count on you when this new baby comes?" she asked, her eyes flared.

"Babe, come on, I'm sorry. the guys and I just wanted some guy time" Mike said, as he tried to apologize.

"No. no, this has happened multiple times, Mike! before we even had the twins! it happened with Rocky too" she argued.

"Why are you bringing up our dog? he is long gone, Kara" Mike spat back.

"You were walking him, you didn't pay attention to him once you saw your stupid drunk drinking buddies and you let him get hit by that drunk driver!" Kara yelled, tears spilled down her face.

"Baby, I'm sorry.. I know you're pregnant and this is hard for you but I promise I will be better" Mike said with a softer tone.

"No" Kara replied as she took a deep breath and wiped her tears, "I've put up with your..bullshit! for 15 years. FIFTEEN YEARS MIKE. I don't want to think about what could happen if you're with the twins and you get distracted" She argued.

"Baby, baby no, I'm sorry," Mike said, he kept trying to apologize. "Is this because of Carson? because if so, I'm so sorry that happened, I've never been able to forgive myself" he begged.

"Don't you dare bring up Carson in front of me! You were careless, stupid and irresponsible, but I was the real idiot to keep being married to you!" Kara argued. She closed her eyes and then looked back up at him. "I want a divorce" she said.

"What?" he asked as he sat down on the couch. "Baby, please, don't do this" he begged.

"I want you gone, Mike. If you can't handle being a father, I don't want you around my babies" Kara said.

"Kara, they're my babies too, please don't do this.." Mike begged. Kara walked over to the door and opened it.

"Just.." her lips trembled. "go"

Mike felt tears fall down his face as he nodded and left the house, shutting the door. Kara sat on the couch and sobbed into her hands.


End file.
